


Shelter

by imel



Category: Harrison Osterfield - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Apocalypse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Other, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imel/pseuds/imel
Summary: You’re stuck thousands of miles away from home and everything you’ve ever known as what had come to be known as ‘the infection’ spreads. Things look bleak until you find your two saviors.





	1. Chapter 1

You arrived at Heathrow Airport on a gray Saturday morning, tired from the long international flight. Your excitement at finally being in London outweighed your exhaustion, though.

There was already hushed discussion of the infected when you flew over to finally visit your long-term online boyfriend, Harry, for the first time. You’d been together for over two years, and had been counting down the days for months. This was most definitely going to be the best two weeks of your life.

The talk about the infection sounded overblown, in your opinion, so you didn’t worry about your trip. It’d take a lot more to keep you away from London, and Harry, than a minor outbreak of a mysterious infection in a few areas. People freaked out over ebola, and nothing came of that.

You’d been planning this trip for ages and saved up for it for almost a year. Another ebola ‘outbreak’ wasn’t going to stop you.

Harry was your first love, and you were thrilled to finally see him. He’d promised to take you sightseeing while you weren’t in bed together, and since you hadn’t done that before, you were probably going to spend a lot of time in bed. It was an understatement to say you were very eager.

You tried to message him on Skype about picking you up from the airport, but he wasn’t responding. He also wasn’t answering his phone. This wasn’t like him at all. He never took long to answer your messages or calls, and he’d been so happy that you were coming when you exchanged messages before your flight.

You got a cab and headed over to his address. His car was parked on the street so he was probably home. Maybe he was just deeply asleep or not feeling well. You knocked on the apartment door. No answer, but when you tried the door, it was unlocked. That was weird.

“Harry, are you home?” you called out.

You had a basic idea of the layout of his apartment from the video calls you’d exchanged and headed to his bedroom.

You knocked on the door and heard a thump inside.

“Sweetheart, it’s me. I just got in. I tried to message and call you earlier. Are you okay?” you asked before you opened the door.

When you saw him, his skin was pale and sloughing off. His crystal blue eyes were no longer full of life, and his dirty blond hair was patchy. You hadn’t seen any of the infected before, but considering the zombie movies you’d seen over the years, you were absolutely certain that’s what he was. Whatever was left of Harry was long gone. Tears filled your eyes.

“Oh my god, Harry,” you sobbed to yourself.

He heard you, looked up, and immediately lunged. You slammed the door in his face with a shriek. He hit it with a thud. You ran with tears streaming down your face before he could open it and get to you.

Your suitcase was forgotten on the floor of his living room as you ran outside and rushed down the street. You fortunately didn’t see anyone else who seemed to be infected.

You noticed a television in an electronics store window on a news network displaying text that all flights were canceled until the infection was completely under control. Government agencies didn’t want it to spread.

Harry worked, well had worked, at a medical lab as a technician. You wondered if he’d been accidentally exposed there.

You did some searching online and found there were some shelters popping up for people stranded by the infection. You picked one at a school and headed there to wait out the airport closures. They’d have to get it under control soon, right?


	2. Chapter 2

You found a temporary home in the shelter in the school, keeping a close eye on the news.

It didn’t take long for you to realize the news wasn’t reporting the actual extent of the infection and its spread.

Your family and friends stayed in contact with you while you waited for the airports to reopen, not that you were really in a particularly talkative mood. You spent most of your time inside the shelter, heart aching over your loss of Harry and crying yourself to sleep on your cot.

You didn’t really speak with the others staying in the shelter. When you told the shelter director, George, what happened to your boyfriend, he must have said something to everyone else because they gave you space to grieve.

It didn’t hit you how much of your life consisted of talking to Harry until you repeatedly tried to do it before realizing he wasn’t going to answer again. At least your last words to each other had been exchanging ‘I love you’ and ‘I love you more.’ That was a comfort.

You slept a lot and dreamed of Harry sometimes, of how things should have been -- sweet kisses, making love for the first time, cooking dinner together, going on a tour in a double-decker bus like he’d promised. Everything you’d never get.

Sometimes the dreams were nightmares, though, and he would suddenly become infected, or you would find him again and not get away like you had in reality.

Things in the outside world deteriorated at a fast pace after about a week had passed. It wasn’t affecting you directly, so you didn’t care as much as you probably should have.

Screams drew your attention one afternoon, waking you up from a nap and a nightmare about Harry like you’d last seen him chasing you.

You stepped outside, eyes adjusting slowly to the brightness of the sun, to see some of the infected coming down the street while people ran.

When you witnessed a woman taken down by a group of them, screaming until she was no longer able to, you rushed back into the shelter, adrenaline coursing through your veins.

“We need to lock the doors! Now!” you yelled, trying to sound less panicked than you actually were. “The infected are outside!”

Others joined you in locking and blockading all the doors as quickly as possible. There weren’t nearly as many people in the shelter as there usually were at night. You felt sorry for the survivors who were stuck out there with the infected.

The screaming eventually stopped outside and was replaced by the occasional thud of something hitting the closed doors. You preferred not to think about what that was. It reminded you too much of Harry’s undead gaze.

Eleven people remained in the shelter after it was locked down.

There were enough supplies for about two months, three with tight rations.

“We’re going to have to eventually go out,” you pointed out with a sigh.

“Maybe it’ll calm down given a bit of time,” George said. He was a middle-aged man, the eldest out of your group and de facto leader of the group.

The broadcast news had stopped, and your cell phone reception died within several days. It was a mystery what was going on outside, but you were certain it was nothing good.

Your calm in the shelter only lasted a few days after things went quiet before you smelled smoke one evening. The building was most definitely on fire.

“We need to go out the back!” George exclaimed, gathering everyone up to go to head to the exit.

You were the last out of the smoky building. Your jaw dropped when two of the other survivors from the shelter were shot from a distance, crumpling to the ground.

It was the cowardly thing to do, and you knew that, but you were terrified. You sprinted away toward a wooded area across the playground.

More gunshots rang out, but none of them hit you as you headed deeper into the woods.

You ran until your legs ached more than you could stand, and your lungs burned with each breath. It was quiet in the woods as darkness took over.

You curled up against a large tree, listening to the sounds of the night that fortunately didn’t include anyone or anything else nearby.

Sleep never found you that night. When it was finally dawn, you started out again, quietly as you could. You were eventually going to need supplies, having nothing but the clothes on your back and your nearly useless phone in your pocket.

When you noticed a few survivors in a clearing, you quickly approached them, hoping they could give you the help you needed.

“Hey! Do you know where we are?” you asked as you walked up to them. “I was in a shelter, but it burned down last night.”

The men looked at each other. “Sure, we can help you, sweetie,” one of them said.

“Thank you so much!” You stood in front of them.

One of them grabbed you and shoved you, your head hitting the ground with a painful thud as you fell.

“What are you-” you asked before he slapped your face.

“Shut the fuck up, and we might not kill you,” he said. 

He held you down while you struggled, pulling your shoes off and tugging your pants and panties down your legs.

You knew you’d made a terrible mistake, but you couldn’t stop screaming at the top of your lungs, hoping against hope that a good person would hear you.

“Stupid cunt, you’re going to attract the infected.” One of the other men kicked you.

His grimy hands were all over you, moving down between your legs. You kicked as hard as you could, squirming, screaming, trying to stop him while he laughed above you.

Three gunshots rang out. The man on top of you fell forward, dead weight, and you felt something warm and sticky leaking all over you.

You glanced over and saw someone running over to you. He tugged the man off from on top of you and threw him several feet away.

“Motherfucker!” he swore, kicking the man hard. Then, he pulled a spiked baseball bat off of his back and smashed your attacker’s head. 

Your stomach lurched, and you threw up on the ground next you.

Tears spilled from your eyes and you trembled as he looked down at you. You couldn’t help but wonder if things were about to get worse.

Your possible savior leaned down and gently brushed the tears from your cheeks. “Shhh, darling, I’m not here to hurt you.”

He looked at your blood soaked pants, from one of the other men falling on them and shook his head.

“At least your shoes are salvageable,” he commented. “I’m just going to put them back on you, alright?”

You nodded as he got down onto his knees and carefully placed them back on your feet.

He helped you stand back up, and you stumbled forward with his support.

“We don’t have time for this. I’m going to carry you, if you don’t mind?” he asked.

“Wait my phone! It’s in my pocket.” You couldn’t bear the thought of losing the last of what you had of Harry.

He quickly grabbed your phone from your jeans and stuck it in his pocket.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Yeah,” you agreed softly.

He picked you up in his strong arms and started walking, carrying you easily.

You looked up at him, still dazed from hitting your head. He was very handsome, like some sort of Disney prince sent to save you.

“Thank you, Prince Charming,” you told him.

He chuckled. “It’s actually Tom.”

“Prince Tom,” you agreed.

He smiled down at you. “I’m no prince.”

“But you saved me,” you pointed out.

“That was just me being a decent human being. Those motherfuckers…” he trailed off, jaw clenching.

“Where are you taking me?” you asked.

“Me and my best mate have a bunker. We’re going there,” he responded. “It’s not much farther. He can take care of you while I go on a supply run. We don’t have some of the stuff you’re gonna need.”

You weren’t really with it, but you tried to process that. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Well, because it’s the right thing to do? You obviously need help, and I can help you. Why wouldn’t I?” He seemed confused.

“Thank you,” you responded simply.

“Anytime, sweetheart.” 

He gently put you down on your feet, and you managed to stay standing this time.

The opening of the bunker was hid among tall grass in a wooded area.

He glanced around to make sure no one was watching and unlocked it.

“I’m going to help you down.”

You slowly and carefully descended the ladder with Tom below you.

“Hey, I found another survivor!” Tom called out.

That was when you saw him there through your still slightly blurred vision.

“Harry!” you cried out, stumbling to launch yourself into his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

“Harry,” you said again, burying your face in his chest. He was warm, and solid, and most importantly, alive. It was everything you’d hoped for.

“Actually, it’s Harrison, or Haz,” he tried to correct you. He glanced over at Tom. “Did you tell her my name?”

“No, that’s all her,” Tom commented. “Do you think you can take care of her while I make a supply run?”

“Of course, mate,” Harrison told Tom.

You heard Tom walk off while you clinged to Harrison as if your life depended on it, still convinced that he was Harry.

“You’re pretty gross right now. Let’s get you into the bath, yeah?” he suggested.

“Don’t leave me,” you insisted.

“I won’t,” he reassured you.

You took his hand as he led you to a bathroom with a tub and shower, turning on the tap to run a warm bath.

“You should get undressed,” he told you.

You stripped off your bloody top and bra, struggling a bit with the clasp as dazed as you were, and toed off your slightly less bloody shoes.

When Harrison didn’t start undressing, too, you glanced over at him, confused.

“Aren’t you going to join me, Harry?” you asked.

“What? No?” he answered, looking at you like you were crazy. “And it’s Harrison. Harr-i-son. Not Harry.”

“I’ve been waiting for this for so long, and I don’t want the last man to touch me to be that bastard Tom shot. Please,” you begged.

“I’d be a monster if I did anything with you right now, and even if I were that sort of monster, Tom would fucking kill me if I took advantage of you, love,” Harrison said. “I will help you get cleaned up, though. I’m honestly not sure if you’d drown in the tub or not in this state.”

You pouted a bit, but let Harrison help you into the tub without actually joining you. He gently rubbed a soapy washcloth over your dirty skin, rinsing it in the tub until the water turned an unpleasant shade of black.

You hissed when he put shampoo in your hair, pain and stinging blossoming from the back of your head.

“Shit, your head is bleeding. That’s a nasty bump. No wonder you’re being weird,” he commented while he rinsed you off with fresh water from the slowly running tap. 

“I’m not being weird,” you argued as he drained the dirty water.

He rolled his eyes at you. “You think I’m Harry, whoever the fuck that is.”

“Don’t be silly. You’re my boyfriend, Harry. You used to be infected, but now you’re okay again,” you explained to him, like he was a child. “I’ve never been so glad to be wrong.”

“Fuck,” he said to himself. “I hate to tell you this, but I’m definitely not him. You probably have a concussion.”

“But…” you trailed off, sniffling. “If you’re not Harry, he’s still dead.”

“Yeah,” he said, sighing. “You’re clean. Let me see if I can find something for you to wear for now.”

He helped you to your feet and handed you a towel. You weren’t stable enough to stand for long periods of time, so you sat down on the toilet lid and started drying off slowly and carefully, not sure what to think.

He was apparently satisfied that you were safe for the moment. “I’ll be right back.”

He returned a couple minutes later with some sweatpants and a t-shirt. “These will have to work. I’m sure Tom will bring back something for you that’ll work better.”

“Would you lie down with me?” you asked softly as you got dressed.

You watched as he bit his lip while he considered it.

“Alright,” he eventually agreed, leading you to a bedroom.

“Go on,” he said, gesturing at the bed.

You lay down, and he got in bed you, arms wrapping around you.

“This is nicer than I imagined it would be,” you commented.

“No one’s ever held you before?” he asked, obviously surprised.

“No,” you responded, a few tears rolling down your cheek. “I always wondered what this would be like, what it would be like waking up in his arms.”

Harrison pulled you against him a little tighter. “I’m not him, but I won’t let you wake up alone,” he promised.

“Thank you.” You paused. “Harrison.” 

His name felt strange on your tongue when he looked so much like your boyfriend had.

You nodded off in his arms, feeling safe and warm for the first time since you landed in London. If you closed your eyes, he could still be Harry for a while longer.

You regained awareness to a hushed conversation with a pounding headache, but kept your eyes closed and remained silent.

“What in the living fucking hell are you doing?” you heard someone softly say, angrily. It took a minute to place it as Tom. “I told you to take care of her, not fuck her.”

“I wouldn’t and definitely didn’t!” Harrison whispered from beside you, equally angrily. “She wanted to be held. She told me Harry is her dead boyfriend. He got infected. She thought I was him. I wasn’t going to leave her alone after that. Hell, she’d never even been held before. She just wanted some comfort. I could give her that.”

“I swear to god, Harrison, if you do anything to her while she’s like this,” Tom warned. “Some piece of shit motherfuckers were about to gang rape her a few hours ago. She’s probably still in shock.”

“Jesus. I won’t do anything to her,” he reassured Tom. “I promised I’d be here when she woke up. She deserved at least that much.”

“Alright,” Tom eventually agreed, “but you are going to be a perfect gentleman with her. I know you haven’t had a girl in your bed in months, but I mean it.”

“I won’t lay a hand on her,” Harrison promised.

You couldn’t help but groan at the way your stomach was starting to feel sick.

“Sweetheart, how are you doing?” Tom asked.

“Feel like I’m gonna puke,” you told him.

“Figured you would,” Tom told you and handed you a bucket that had been on the floor at the foot of the bed.

You barely got yourself over it before you spilled the contents of your stomach into it, which amounted to nothing more than some bile. Your mouth and throat burned.

Harrison started to roll away, but you quickly turned over and grabbed him.

“Don’t leave,” you said, desperately.

“I just have to piss,” Harrison reassured you. “I’ll be right back. Promise.”

You reached out your hands to Tom. He sat on the edge of the bed next to you.

“I’m sorry I’m being so needy,” you told him. “Harrison looks so much like Harry, and I thought…”

“It’s alright,” Tom said.

“Do you have my phone?” you asked.

“Yeah, it’s right here.” He handed it to you.

It still had some battery life left on it. You scrolled through your photos until you got to one of Harry and held it up.

“Holy shit, he really does look like Harrison.”

Harrison walked back in. “Who?”

You showed your phone to Harrison, too.

“I didn’t know I had a doppelganger wandering around London,” he commented.

“Yeah,” you agreed. You put your mostly useless phone on the nightstand. “I was just confused. I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for, love,” Harrison said. “I’m more than happy to be your cuddle buddy if that’s what you need. You don’t even snore like this div.” He gestured at Tom.

“Hey,” Tom complained. “Let me know if he gets too handsy.”

“I think that was more me than him,” you admitted.

“Don’t worry about it,” Harrison said, gently squeezing your hand.

“Do you want to see if you can keep down some paracetamol?” Tom asked.

You turned to Tom. “What’s that?”

“Just a painkiller. I don’t know how much it’ll help with your pain, but it’s better than nothing,” he replied.

You sat on the edge of the bed until your world mostly stopped spinning. When you stood up, you grabbed the bucket and followed Tom, Harrison close behind.

Your mouth still burned. “Can I have something to drink?”

“We have plenty of water.” Tom led you to a small kitchen and gestured for you to sit at the table.

“I’ll go grab the paracetamol,” Harrison said, leaving the kitchen.

Tom opened a small refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water to hand to you

You opened it and took a long drink, swishing it around your mouth to get rid of the lingering taste of acid.

“Slowly,” Tom warned.

You nodded and took little sips.

Harrison returned with two pills and placed them in your hand before he sat down next to you at the table.

You took both of the pills and continued sipping your water.

“I found some clothes for you on my supply run earlier,” Tom told you. “I wasn’t sure what size you were, so I guessed and grabbed several sizes. At least some of them should fit you better than our clothes. I wasn’t able to get everything you might need, but I got enough for now.”

He brought a few boxes into the room, filled to the brim with women’s clothing.

You told him your sizes, and watched him dig through the boxes putting the clothes into piles.

“I didn’t do half bad,” Tom commented.

The pile of clothes that would probably fit you was larger than the pile of clothes that probably wouldn’t.

“Can I have some of those lounge pants and a shirt?” you asked.

Tom tossed a plain black shirt and a pair of pants over to you.

You remained sitting when you tugged Harrison’s shirt over your head and replaced it with one in your size.

The boys immediately looked away while you changed your clothes.

The sweatpants were next. You carefully pulled them off and replaced them with lounge pants that were actually the appropriate length for your legs.

“Thank you,” you said to both Tom and Harrison, and they glanced back over at you. “If it wasn’t for you guys, I’d probably be dead right now.”

“No problem. It’ll be nice to have some new company around. I was starting to get tired of Harrison,” Tom teased.

“Hey!” Harrison exclaimed, mocking outrage. “Really, though, I’m glad we could help you. We haven’t seen many survivors out here, and none of the ones we have seen have had good intentions.”

“I came from a shelter at a school on the outskirts of London. Someone set it on fire last night, and I ran through some woods to get away from the infected and whoever was shooting the other survivors I’d been with,” you told them. “I think I’m the only one that made it.”

“Fuck,” Tom said. “Things keep getting worse out there.”

“How did you end up here?” you asked.

“I found this bunker years ago. I used to bring girls here to have some privacy when I was a teenager,” he confessed. “As far as I know, no one else has found this place.”

You laughed, not thinking too much about Tom bringing girls here to hook up with them. Harrison reminded you so much of Harry, but Tom was the Prince Charming who rescued you, and was every bit as handsome as a Disney prince.

“I was only in London to visit my boyfriend,” you told them. “He was one of the first infected, I think. He worked in a medical lab. I think he might have been exposed there. I was going to fly back home, but the airports were shut down the day I was going to leave.”

“I’m sorry about that, darling,” Tom said.

Harrison just grabbed your hand again and lightly squeezed it.

“I was going to bring my family here, but when I went home, they were just gone. I don’t know what happened to them,” Tom told you.

“Same here,” Harrison said. “Tom and I had gone on holiday before things got bad, and we barely managed to get back to London at all through all the blockades.”

“I hope they’re alright out there.” You were doubtful, though.

“Me too,” Tom agreed.

Harrison nodded.

You drained the last of the water bottle and sat it down on the kitchen table.

“Do you want to get some more rest?” Tom asked.

“It would be nice to sleep off the rest of this headache.” You turned to Harrison, nervously. “Would you mind…”

“Not at all,” he responded, wrapping an arm around you as you walked down the corridor toward his bedroom again.

He got in bed first, lying on his back.

You lay your head on his chest, wrapping yourself around him. “Thank you for this,” you said softly.

“It’s not a hardship, having a pretty girl with me in my bed,” he teased.

You chuckled, then yawned.

Surrounded by Harrison’s warmth, sleep came to you easily.


	4. Chapter 4

You lost count of the days that went by while you recovered from your concussion. Your headache eventually went away and bruises healed to the point that they no longer hurt. Life with Harrison and Tom in the bunker was much better than life had been at the shelter.

Harrison stayed with you while Tom did supply runs some days. You weren’t certain how things were before Tom brought you down into the bunker, but you thought Harrison probably used to go along.

It didn’t seem to bother Tom to go alone, though, and Harrison didn’t mind your company, so you didn’t say anything.

You spent time with Tom, too, but he kept to himself more as you grew closer to Harrison. That bothered you more than you could put into words, if you could bring yourself to say anything at all. You definitely wanted time with your Prince Charming, too.

You had absolutely no frame of reference, but you were pretty sure Harrison was one of the best cuddlers in the world.

Tom and Harrison had given you your own bedroom in the bunker. It was just a home for your new clothes, though. You never slept in it, not even once. You were always in Harrison’s bed instead, which seemed to please him quite a bit, maybe almost as much as it pleased you.

Even if Harrison wasn’t in his bed at the moment, it still smelled like his body wash and cologne. That comforted you. Harrison was very comforting, among other things.

Sometimes you noticed Tom standing outside the open door of Harrison’s room, stopping to glance in as he walked by. You couldn’t read his expression at those times, but assumed he was checking up on Harrison and making sure he didn’t break his promise not to try anything with you.

Harrison didn’t break the promise, at least not on purpose.

It would be a blatant lie to say you weren’t attracted to Harrison. He still reminded you of Harry sometimes, but in all the best ways. You no longer saw Harry’s undead gaze when you looked at Harrison, and infected Harry haunted you less in your dreams when you were wrapped up in Harrison’s arms.

The hurt of losing Harry was still sharp in your heart, but slowly decreasing as you spent more time with Harrison, and your feelings for him blossomed.

You woke up in the middle of the night to Harrison wrapped around you from behind and felt his erection poking your ass through his loose sleep pants. That hadn’t happened before.

It made your heart thud in your chest. You felt yourself growing increasingly wetter between your thighs, full of desperate desire for the man who was holding you tight. It felt kind of wrong, for a variety of reasons, but that made you want it more.

You tentatively moved back against Harrison’s dick, small motions at first.

He moaned in his sleep, a beautiful sound to your ears, rubbing against you slightly.

Your movements became more bold, until you managed to position him between your thighs from behind, nestled against your soaked sleep shorts.

“What are you doing?” Harrison asked, voice thick with sleep.

You stopped moving. “I, well, could you?” you started, uncertain of how to ask.

“I haven’t even kissed you yet.” He yawned.

The ‘yet’ made your heart catch in your throat. He intended to kiss you at some point?

Neither of you moved, his erection still between your thighs, just as hard as it had been the entire time.

“You want to kiss me?” you eventually asked.

“Who wouldn’t?” he responded. “I’m not sure if you noticed, but you’d have to be blind not to see how gorgeous you are, and as sweet as sugar.”

You blushed, glad that he couldn’t see it and try to make it worse on purpose. “Thank you. But what about Tom?”

“What about Tom?” he asked.

You paused for a moment. “Is it okay with him?”

“Tom’s not my fucking keeper, or yours for that matter,” he pointed out, “and that was when you were concussed. You’re all better now.”

“So you would kiss me?” You were still surprised.

It surprised you more when he flipped you around to lie on your side facing him. He pressed his lips to yours for several long moments, nipping your lower lip and soothing the sting with his tongue.

He pulled back. “Does that answer your question?”

You nodded, looking into his crystal blue eyes, blown with lust, in the dim light.

“What happens now?” you quietly asked.

“That’s entirely up to you,” he replied. “This is nothing new for me. I’m not even sure if that was your first kiss.”

“I hadn’t been kissed since I was a little girl on the playground,” you admitted. “Not sure if that counts or not.”

“It doesn’t,” he told you.

“Then, yeah, that was my first kiss. Can we kiss some more for a while?” you asked, eager.

He smiled. “It would be my pleasure, pretty girl.”

The pet name made your heart swell, and your lips met his in a second kiss.

Your second kiss with Harrison was much wetter than the first, his tongue finding its way into your mouth and stroking yours unhurriedly.

His hand moved to the back of your head and tangled in your hair, fingernails occasionally scratching your scalp when you did something he particularly liked.

You spent what felt like forever just exploring each other’s mouths quietly, other than the occasional soft moan.

Desire pulsed between your legs, and you found yourself clenching your thighs and rubbing them together to try to relieve the pressure and the increasingly desperate want.

Harrison broke the kiss, breathing heavily. “Do you want me to?”

You paused, considering. It was something you definitely wanted immediately on the solely physical level. But now that you were more awake, it took actual consideration of how far you wanted to take this. The more reasonable part of you wanted it, too, but eventually. Not immediately after your first kiss that actually counted.

“Can you just kiss me some more while I do it myself?” you asked.

“Of course, love,” he replied, pulling you back into a kiss.

You slid your hand down into your sleep shorts and panties, slipping between your folds easily. 

God, you didn’t think you’d ever been so wet in your life. Not even when you’d touched yourself for Harry while he did the same on video chat, and you’d probably feel awful about that later. But later wasn’t now, and now you wanted to cum with Harrison wrapped around you, kissing you heatedly.

You teased your clit a bit first. That wasn’t enough. You needed something -- Harrison, your brain unhelpfully provided -- inside you. You made do with your own fingers, pressing two in and fucking yourself with them quickly.

Harrison pulled away from your lips for a moment. “Fuck, I can hear how wet you are for me, pretty girl. I hope you’ll let me feel it, too, someday.”

“I will,” you promised, moaning. Your thumb worked your clit quickly while you fingered yourself to Harrison’s words.

“Bet you’re delicious, too, angel. I can’t wait to fuck you with my tongue, so I can see,” he added.

That was enough to send you over the edge.

You moaned, loud and long, as you came with Harrison against you, fingers trailing teasingly up and down your bare arm, adding to your climax.

As you relaxed in increments from your high, you heard heavy stomping down the hallway away from Harrison’s room.

“Well, fuck,” Harrison said with a sigh.

“Are you going to go talk to him?” you asked quietly.

“I’ll talk to him in the morning. Best to just let him be for a bit when he’s pissed off,” he replied.

“If you’re sure.” You didn’t want to leave Tom upset, but Harrison obviously knew him much better than you did.

“I’m sure. Things will go better in the morning than they would if I talked to him now.” He rolled over and tugged you on top of him, encouraging you to rest your head on his chest. “Let’s go back to sleep, love, yeah?”

“Okay,” you agreed, still unsure if it was the right thing to do. Tom was heavy on your mind as you fell back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hushed arguing down the hall interrupted your sleep. You couldn’t make out any of the words, just tones and the difference between Harrison’s and Tom’s voices.

You woke up in increments, the vivid dream you’d been having fresh on your mind.

In the dream, Tom had pressed you against the wall in the kitchen and kissed you breathless. It felt so real and filled you with just as much want for him as you had for Harrison the previous night.

Really, you’d always wanted Tom -- your hero, your savior, and quite frankly, sex on legs. He was so brave, and loyal, and kind. You’d honestly been falling for him since he rescued you, but the dream brought it to the forefront of your mind.

Maybe you should talk to Harrison about that before things go any further between you. It didn’t seem fair for him to go into any sort of arrangement without understanding your feelings fully.

You weren’t sure how exactly you were going to tell him that you wanted both of them, not just one or the other. That sort of arrangement was unconventional.

Even though you knew you caused it, you waited until the argument ended and the bunker door opened and shut to emerge from Harrison’s bedroom, still in your sleep shorts and tank top.

“Harrison, is everything okay?” you asked, walking into the kitchen.

“Just me this time,” Tom said, looking up at you from where he was seated at the kitchen table.

You swallowed heavily and sat down across from him. “Are you okay?”

“Just peachy. Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked, obviously not saying what was on his mind.

You kept glancing over at the wall where he’d pressed you against it in your dream, thighs subconsciously rubbing together.

Tom looked over where you were staring. “What’s so interesting about the wall?” 

“I, uh, that is-” you started, feeling your face flush.

“Go on,” he encouraged.

“I had a dream about the wall,” you finished.

“Sounds thrilling,” he deadpanned.

“Can I be honest?” you asked.

“Always,” he replied.

“I dreamed about you kissing me against the wall,” you blurted out.

His eyes widened, and he was silent for several long moments. “What about you and Harrison? You were fucking him last night.”

“We just kissed while I, uh, touched myself. I’d never before, and he didn’t...” you trailed off awkwardly, before adding, “that was the first time anything like that happened with him.”

“And now you want to try it out with me, see if I’m any better, before you choose which one of us you want to shack up with?” he asked, obviously unimpressed.

“I don’t want to choose. I want both of you,” you quickly admitted, staring down at your hands. “You’re my Prince Charming, and he’s my cuddle buddy. I don’t want either of you if I can’t have both. I must be really greedy.”

Tom softened. “That wasn’t what I was expecting.”

“You’re not the only one,” you agreed. “I think Harry was going to propose to me during our visit. I was supposed to marry him, have a beautiful wedding, go on a honeymoon with him on a beach somewhere, move into a house we could call our own, build a life together, you know? Not wind up living in a bunker, just trying not to die, for the foreseeable future.”

A few tears dripped down your face.

Tom reached over and grabbed your hand. “I’m so sorry, darling.”

You sniffled a bit. “It’s not your fault. You’ve been nothing but amazing since I met you, both you and Harrison. I can’t put into words how grateful I am for the two of you.”

“It’s no big deal. I just did what any decent person would do.” He shrugged. “Is there anything I can do to cheer you up? I hate to see you cry.”

“Distract me?” you requested.

He glanced over at the wall pointedly and back at you, his suggestion obvious.

“Would Harrison be mad?” you asked.

He shook his head. “He wouldn’t want to deny either of us any comfort we can find in…” He gestured at the bunker around him before finishing, “this.”

“If you’re sure,” you said, still uncertain.

“I’m entirely sure,” he reassured you.

You stood up and walked over to the wall nervously.

He followed you. 

“Was I rough like this?” He flipped you around and pressed you against the wall, hands against your shoulders. 

“Or maybe I just had you pinned against the wall like this?” He hefted your legs up around his waist, pressing you harder against the wall with his hips, face dangerously close to yours.

You could easily feel his erection pressing against you through thin fabric of his lounge pants and your shorts.

“Please, Tom,” you whimpered against his lips.

Tom’s kiss wasn’t sweet and almost tentative like Harrison’s had been at first. It was hungry and full of desperation. Where Harrison had gently explored, Tom conquered. He took what he wanted, and made you want to be taken.

After spending years imagining what most would probably call ‘lovemaking,’ you were surprised how much Tom was arousing you.

There was no room for your hand between your bodies, so you rolled your hips against him, needing some friction.

He mouthed his way down to your neck and started nipping and sucking the skin there, making a trail over to your ear. “You know, I can feel how wet you are through both of our pajamas.”

“God, I need…” you trailed off.

“I know what you need, sweetheart,” he cooed in your ear. “Let me give it to you.”

“Please,” you begged.

He grabbed your ass and carried you over to the kitchen table, putting you down on the edge. His fingers brushed teasingly against your bare skin as he peeled off your sleep shorts.

You weren’t sure what he was going to do until he dropped to his knees and placed your legs over his shoulders.

He licked a long stripe between your folds, then pulled back, with a grin. “You’re even more delicious than I imagined, darling.”

His tongue pushed its way into you, feeling better than your own fingers ever had. You squirmed against his face, wanting him to pay attention to your clit.

Instead of urging him to give you what you want, he pulled back again instead.

You whined.

“Good things come to those who wait,” he told you, but gave you what you wanted and lapped at your clit afterward anyway.

Two of his slender fingers pressed into you where his tongue had been moments before, curling to find your g-spot as he fucked you with them.

He started sucking on your clit, bringing you toward the edge quickly.

Your moans and the blood was rushing through your head loudly enough that you didn’t hear the voice until it was too late.

“We eat on that table!” Harrison exclaimed from the entrance to the room.

Tom pulled back, face glistening with your wetness. “What does it look like I’m doing, bro?” he asked, smugly.

“What the fuck, Tom?!?” Harrison asked, glaring at Tom.

You lay on the table, breathing heavily, and not chiming in until Harrison was already leaving the room.

“Wait, Harrison!” you called out, trying to get up to follow him, but your legs were jelly.

Tom fortunately caught you before you faceplanted into the floor.

“Did you do this on purpose?” you asked, narrowing your eyes at him.

He was wearing an infuriating smirk. “Maybe a little.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I’m going to go-” You pointed at the hallway and started walking away from Tom.

“Alright, darling.” He didn’t follow you, and you were honestly grateful for that.

You took a deep breath and knocked on the door frame of Harrison’s room to get his attention.

He turned to look at you expectantly from where he was seated on the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry,” you said, awkwardly.

“Aren’t you going to go be with Tom now?” he asked, obviously hurt.

Your heart ached sharply in your chest that you’d done that to him when he’d been nothing but good to you.

“That’s not what I want,” you told him.

“Certainly looked like that from where I was standing.”

You walked into the room and sat down next to him on the bed, legs not quite touching.

“I do want Tom, that’s true,” you admitted, “but that’s not all. I also want you.”

His crystal blue eyes met yours, making your heart thump harder in your chest. “And what did Tom have to say about that?”

“That it was unexpected. He thought I just wanted to try him out and pick the one of you I liked the best,” you replied. “That’s not what I want at all.”

“So, what? Would we just share custody of you? I get you Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and some weekends?” He didn’t seem overly pleased about that.

“I don’t know how any of this works,” you confessed. “I didn’t even know I could start falling for two people at once.”

“I’m not exactly well-versed in the world of polyamory either, and it’s not like we can just google it now for tips and tricks.”

“I guess we’d just make our own rules and boundaries?” you suggested. “I’m not trying to force you into anything you’re not comfortable with, though. I want both of you to be happy. That’s the most important thing to me.”

“What if I don’t want this?” he asked.

“Then, we’ll continue our lives platonically,” you answered, trying to hide your disappointment at the prospect. Being alone was better than living a lie, though.

“You won’t go running into Tom’s arms if I say I’m not interested?”

“It’s both of you or neither of you for me,” you responded, completely certain of what you wanted.

Harrison was quiet for a while, and you didn’t break the silence, eyes trained on your bare feet on the floor, curling your toes against the rug.

“Alright,” he eventually said. “We’ll try it your way, pretty girl.”

You looked over at him and smiled brightly, relieved you’d received the response you’d been hoping for.

Harrison’s hand found yours, and he intertwined your fingers with his.

The pet name and his touch made you suddenly very aware that your shorts had been discarded on the kitchen floor, and you were naked from the waist down.

He squeezed your hand. “What’s wrong, love?”

“I just realized I’m not, uh, wearing much,” you said softly.

He chuckled. “And why is that a problem?”

“Should we talk as a group first before we…” you trailed off.

“Didn’t do much talking before Tom ate you like a four course meal on the kitchen table,” he pointed out, apparently still a bit disgruntled.

You couldn’t help but huff out a laugh. “Point taken. I just don’t want you to keep being pissed at each other. I really don’t want to drive a wedge between the two of you. He’s your best friend.”

“Maybe we should suss it out first,” he grumbled, unlacing his fingers from yours as you both stood.

You followed him toward the door. “And I should probably get dressed, too.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” he teased.

You smiled again. “I’ll be right back. We can all talk in the kitchen.”

Your room was in the middle of the corridor between Tom’s and Harrison’s. You tossed your tank top in the hamper and went through your clothes. You settled on some comfortable lounge pants and a slightly loose t-shirt.

Serious discussions called for less revealing outfits, not that the boys probably wouldn’t undress you with their eyes anyway. You unfortunately couldn’t do anything to stop that.

You walked slowly down the hall into the kitchen to find Tom cleaning the table with a rag and some disinfectant spray. When he finished, he put away the spray bottle and tossed the rag into the sink.

Harrison was just watching, looking pleased with himself.

“Ready to talk?” you asked.

Tom and Harrison exchanged glances before turning to you and nodding, sitting down at the small table with you.

“If it’s alright with you, we’d like to switch off every night. Tom gets you tonight because I had you last night,” Harrison said. “Neither one of us is worried about who does what with you first, as long as you’re happy and enjoying yourself. Our main concern is not getting you pregnant, but we have plenty of rubbers.”

“And I’m not supposed to eat anything other than food on the kitchen table again,” Tom added, rolling his eyes.

You chuckled. “You don’t have to worry. I have an IUD. Harry and I didn’t want to worry about having kids for quite a while, so I got one before I came over here. And I always had a, well…”

“You always had a what?” Harrison asked.

You felt your face flush as you replied, “a thing for the idea of being filled up.”

“Filled up with cum?” Tom guessed.

You nodded, not meeting his eyes.

“Tom’s going to have so much fun with you,” Harrison commented.

You glanced over at Harrison questioningly.

“It’s one of his kinks,” Harrison told you.

“You know each other’s kinks?” you asked, surprised.

“There’s not a lot we don’t know about each other,” Tom replied. “We’re both much more interested in your kinks, though.”

Your face reddened again. “I’m not entirely sure what I’m into. This is all new for me.”

“We’re more than happy to help you figure that out, right, Harrison?” Tom said.

“Definitely,” Harrison responded.

And there it was. They were both undressing you with their eyes again, and it was impossible to ignore the want it sent coursing through you.

“You’re making me not want to wait until tonight,” you admitted, squirming slightly in your chair.

“Who says you have to?” Harrison asked.

You paused. “No one, I guess?”

All three of you were silent for several moments.

Tom spoke first. “So, which one of us do you want to spend time with right now?”

You swallowed heavily. These kinds of decisions had always been difficult for you.

“Either one of you? You could flip a coin?” you eventually replied, uncertainly.

“No need. I’ll let Harrison have you right now,” Tom conceded. “I was kind of a dick this morning. Sorry, mate.”

“Apology accepted,” Harrison said, clapping Tom’s shoulder as he got up.

Harrison took your hand, and you started walking together down the corridor.

“Have fun, you two!” Tom called after you. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

Harrison laughed and turned to you. “That list really doesn’t include a lot, but I guess you’ll see that for yourself later.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Random question. Why don’t you close the bedroom doors?” you asked Harrison as you followed him into his bedroom, hand in hand.

“So we can hear if anything’s trying to get in. Better than being surprised by something nasty. The doors are pretty soundproof otherwise,” he answered.

“Oh, that makes sense,” you said.

“Don’t worry about Tom minding hearing us. Honestly, if anything, he’ll probably get off on it,” Harrison told you with a laugh. “Anyway, tell me what you want, love.”

You paused, considering. “I’d really like to cum, if that’s okay.”

“I’ll make you cum as many times as you’d like, pretty girl,” he responded, kissing you lightly. “How about we get you out of these?” He touched the hem of your shirt and waistband of your pants tentatively.

“Yeah,” you agreed.

He pulled your shirt and sports bra off, and your pants and panties at the same time, then stepped back to admire you.

“So gorgeous for me, love,” he told you, running his fingers down your sides, making you shiver. Then, he moved his hands around your back to grab your ass and pull you closer to him. “Tell me how you want me to make you cum.”

You thought about it for a moment. “I want your fingers first.”

His hand snaked between your bodies, and parted your folds, moving from your entrance to your clit.

“So fucking wet for me,” he commented, obviously pleased.

You moaned as he slid a finger across your clit slickly.

His thumb took over on your clit, two long fingers moving back to press into you, eyes focused on your face to gauge your reactions.

“Please,” you begged, not even sure what you were begging for.

“I’ve got you,” he told you, with a kiss, and started pumping his fingers in and out slowly, curling them to hit your g-spot.

Your knees buckled, and if it weren’t for him holding you up, you would have fallen.

“Let’s get you on the bed, yeah?” he asked, guiding you over to the edge of the bed and lowering you down to lie on the edge.

Instead of joining you, he dropped to his knees on the floor in front of you.

His fingers and thumb worked you faster, and your legs started shaking involuntarily.

“That’s it. Cum for me, pretty girl,” he told you.

That was enough to send you over the edge, calling his name while tightening around his fingers as they continued to wetly work you through your climax.

When your orgasm subsided, he stopped moving his fingers and slowly withdrew them.

You watched him bring his glistening fingers to his mouth and lick them off teasingly.

“That’s so fucking hot,” you commented.

He grinned. “You’re delicious. Want my mouth now?”

“Yeah, just wait a minute.” You took the time to finish recovering from your orgasm, waiting for the pulsing emanating from your clit to subside. “Do you want to get up on the bed? The floor can’t be comfortable.”

“Sure,” he responded.

You scooted to the head of the bed, resting on the pillows. “One more thing. I think you’re wearing too many clothes for this.”

He chuckled and tugged his shirt over his head, toed off his shoes and socks, and then shoved his pants and boxers down his legs, discarding them on the floor.

It was the first time you’d seen him naked, and you admired his body. He wasn’t as muscular as Tom seemed to be, but he was definitely fit and devastatingly sexy. You felt like a very lucky girl.

“I want to kiss you first,” you told him, holding your arms out for him to join you.

He crawled up the bed and climbed between your legs, his lips meeting yours.

When he traced your lips with tongue, you eagerly granted him access. His tongue found its way into your mouth and brushed against yours languidly.

His erection was against your stomach, slipping slightly against your skin, lubricated by his precum. It filled you with desperate desire.

You broke the kiss, breathing hard. “I want you inside me now.”

“You’re sure, love?” he asked, tenderly stroking your cheek.

“Yes, please. Please give me it,” you begged.

“Alright,” he agreed.

His hand reached down to position himself against your entrance.

You looked into his stunning blue eyes as he pressed inside slowly. It was definitely a lot. The stretch was a little painful. You grimaced.

He immediately stopped moving. “Do you want to stop?”

“No, keep going, just slow,” you told him.

While he continued burying himself inside you, he peppered kisses over your face. “Almost there, pretty girl, just a little more.”

When he was buried to the hilt, he paused to let you adjust.

“God, you’re so big,” you commented. “I’ve never felt this full before.”

He kissed you briefly. “You feel good, too, angel. So tight and wet for me. Is it alright if I move now?”

“Yes. Just keep going slow?” you requested.

“Of course,” he replied.

He gently kissed you as he moved in and out at a snail’s pace, fingers tangling in your hair.

You could tell he was struggling to hold back and pulled away from his lips. “You can go faster now, if you want.”

“Thank you,” he said, with a relieved sigh.

His hips snapped a bit rougher and faster, moaning as he fucked you.

It was no longer painful, just a delicious stretch. You rolled your hips against him experimentally, figuring out what felt best.

“I’m going to-” he started and reached down between your legs to find your clit. A single finger found it and started rubbing tiny circles against the nub.

“Yes,” you cried out as he brought you over the edge again easily. You’d never been this turned on before. “Oh fuck, Harrison.”

He loudly called out your name as his thrusts grew erratic, spilling into you, and then stilling.

You felt him start so soften inside you as he lay on top of you. He rolled off of you, and lay on side to look over at you, adoration obvious in his gaze.

Both of you were sweaty, and you could feel a wet spot forming on the sheets underneath you.

“How was it?” he eventually asked.

“I don’t think it could have been better. I’m glad you were my first,” you responded, kissing him. “Thank you.”

“Don’t tell Tom that,” he said with a quiet laugh.

You laughed, too. “I’ll make it up to him, if he heard.”

“He did hear,” Tom said from outside the door.

“Were you out there listening the entire time?” Harrison asked.

“I might have been.” Tom walked into the doorway, leaning against it.

“Did you get off?” you asked him, curious.

“No, but I want to. Can I have a turn now, darling?” Tom asked sweetly.

“Really? I don’t even get to cuddle our girl?” Harrison commented, feigning annoyance.

“It’s up to her,” Tom told Harrison before looking at you, licking his lips. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

You looked to Harrison, questioningly.

“Go ahead, love,” Harrison told you. “He won’t leave us alone until he gets what he wants.”

Tom chuckled.

Your legs were still like jelly and you struggled to stand up on them.

Tom approached and supported you as you walked out of Harrison’s room and down the hallway toward Tom’s.

“We’re going to have so much fun together,” Tom told you, grinning at you lasciviously.


	8. Chapter 8

Your legs were more stable by the time you got into Tom’s room, and you stood across from him, feeling the urge to cover yourself with the way he was looking at you.

He slowly and obviously checked you out, up and down and back up again. His tongue peeked out and ran across his lower lip, making you quiver.

“Can I see your, uh…” you trailed off, swallowing. Dirty talk was probably never going to be your forte.

“My impressive collection of silk ties that are absolutely useless in the apocalypse?” he finished, opening his closet and gesturing at at least a dozen ties.

“I mean you could technically use them to blindfold or tie someone up,” you pointed out.

“Do you know what you just implied, darling?” he asked.

“I’m inexperienced, not naive,” you told him.

He ran his finger down one of the ties. “The question, though, is would you let me?”

“I honestly don’t think there’s anything I wouldn’t let you do to me,” you admitted quietly.

He smirked. “That’s very presumptuous of you. I could be into some really kinky shit.”

“I know you’d never hurt me, though, at least not in a bad way,” you said, confidently.

“You’re right about that,” he agreed. “But that’s not the question you were originally asking.”

“No, it wasn’t,” you confirmed.

“You want to see my dick, right, sweetheart?” he asked.

“Yes, please,” you said, a bit nervously.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” he responded, shucking his pants and boxers at the same time. After pausing for a moment, his shirt joined the small pile of clothes on the floor, and he stood before you completely nude.

Your mouth dropped open slightly. You already knew he was muscular from how easily he’d carried you, but he was fucking ripped. 

You were shyer when your eyes dropped between his legs to his erection, curved up and resting against his flat stomach. 

Your only frame of reference from reality was Harrison. Tom was comparable in length, maybe a bit shorter, but most definitely thicker. It was a little intimidating.

Harrison had filled you up so nicely, just on the edge of too much, and you shivered at the thought of what Tom was going to do with what he was packing.

“Is everything alright, love?” Tom asked.

“You’re just...big,” you eventually finished.

“Am I going to ruin you for Harrison?” he teased.

You chuckled. “You can try.”

He grinned. “I think I’ll do just that.” 

After stepping forward, he kissed you, deeply but much too briefly.

Your lips chased his when he pulled back, making you involuntarily whine a bit.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you, such good care of you,” he promised.

Your hands were trembling a bit as you reached out to touch him, pull him closer.

“Are you going to-” you asked, glancing over at the closet with the ties still on display.

“Not the first time, no, not unless you insist,” he responded. “Vanilla is a perfectly acceptable flavor, too. We have plenty of time to explore the other flavors.”

You nodded, biting your lip nervously.

“I know Harrison just did a couple times, but do you want me to get you off again?” he asked.

“Should I take a shower first, since Harrison just…” you trailed off.

Tom surprised you when he backed you onto the bed and put your legs over his shoulders before burying his face between your thighs. He thrust his tongue into you, then licked a stripe between your entrance and clit. His mouth glistened when he pulled back.

“You were saying?” he asked, grinning up at you.

“Holy shit,” you responded, simply, surprised that it didn’t bother him. It was honestly a bit of a turn-on, dirty and forbidden like the silk ties were. You had a feeling that you were probably going to be exploring a lot of dirty and forbidden things with Tom.

He chuckled and returned his tongue to your clit. Two slender fingers pushed into you. He scissored them and then added a third, stretching you a little roughly as he licked your clit in random patterns.

You dug your heels into his back when he sucked on your clit and flicked his tongue across it. That was almost too much, but made you climax hard.

He worked you through it, knowing just when to stop.

You watched him wipe his face off with the back of his hand, standing up.

“Tell me what you want, love,” he requested.

“You, uh, inside me,” you responded.

“You want my dick?” he clarified.

“Yeah,” you confirmed.

“Alright.” He positioned your legs on his shoulders and lined himself up with your entrance. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to keep it from hurting a bit, but if it hurts too much, let me know.”

“Okay,” you said, nervously.

He grabbed your hips and pushed forward at the same time, and the head popped in.

You hissed. The stretch burned, worse than it had been with Harrison.

“I know, darling,” he comforted you, stroking your thigh. “I promise it’ll get better soon. I know it’s easier said than done, but try to relax.”

You took a few deep breaths and looked into his pretty brown eyes, full of concern and affection.

“Let me know when you’re ready for me to move,” he told you.

It was still a lot, but less painful than it had been. “You can move.”

He pushed forward unhurriedly, until he was buried in you to the hilt. “Such a good girl for me, taking all my dick.”

You loved the praise and felt yourself get wetter at it.

“Does my good girl have a praise kink?” he asked, starting to thrust in and out. “Because she’s doing a wonderful job letting me fuck her, like she was made for my dick.”

You could only moan in response, and he picked up the pace.

“Do you want to cum again, sweetheart? Do you think you can cum on my dick while I fuck you? You’re already so hot and tight and wet for me. It’s going to be fucking amazing when you cum.”

You nodded. “Please make me cum, Tom.”

He moved a hand down and collected your wetness on his thumb, before rubbing your clit with it. His pace increased, and he grew rougher with his thrusts.

You were already close from the way he was fucking you. It didn’t take much for you to topple over the edge.

While you were in the midst of your orgasm, he pounded into you until he reached his own climax. Your name was on his lips, and the fingers of his free hand dug into your thighs.

When he was finished and pulled out, your legs felt heavy, and you let them drop to the bed.

He sat down on the bed next to you. “You doing alright?”

“I’m good. Just a little overwhelmed,” you admitted.

“Was I better than Harrison?” he teased.

“You’re very...different,” you eventually finished.

“Yeah. Harrison’s not a kinky son of a bitch,” he said.

You laughed.

“Really, though, if you want to try anything, I’m your guy. Doesn’t matter if you think it’s weird. I’ve always lived by ‘I'll try anything once, twice if I like it, three times to make sure.’ Harrison’s who you should go to for lovemaking. Not that I can’t do that, mind you. It’s just not my usual style,” he told you.

You smiled at him. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I do, however, love cuddling. I know I stole you away from Harrison before you could cuddle. It was your first time, too, so you could probably use some comfort.”

“Yeah,” you agreed. “Thank you.”

“I’ll be right back.”

You watched him go into the attached bathroom and heard the water turn on. 

He returned with a damp washcloth, gently cleaning both you and himself, before discarding it in the hamper.

You climbed up to the top of the bed and got under the covers with him, lying your head on his chest and wrapping yourself around him.

He yawned, and it was contagious.

“Hey, Harrison!” he called. 

You heard Harrison walk down the hallway.

“What’s up, mate?” he asked from the door.

“Just wanted to let you know we’re going to take a nap. Let me know if anything happens?” Tom asked.

“Of course. I think I’m going to go read for a while. If you wake up before Tom does, you can come find me, love,” Harrison said to you.

“Okay,” you agreed. “Enjoy your book!”

“Thanks. I will. Sleep well,” he said as he walked back down the hall.

Tom kissed you, slowly and thoroughly. “I could make out with you for hours.”

“Me too,” you admitted. “You’re an amazing kisser.”

“Thank you, sweetheart. You’re not half bad yourself,” he teased, then yawned again, eyes fluttering shut.

You rested your head on his chest again, letting yourself drift off.


	9. Chapter 9

Your recurring nightmare came back again. This time, the slamming door didn’t stop Harry when you were in his apartment. He grabbed you while you tried to pull away, teeth piercing your arm. You ran outside, but it was too late. The damage was done. Your fate was sealed.

The terror in the dream was well beyond vivid and intense.

Other than your pounding heart and near hyperventilation, the first thing you noticed when you woke up was that your bedmate didn’t have the comforting scent of Harrison that you’d come to associate with warmth and safety after your nightmares. The new scent wasn’t bad, also masculine and clean, but it wasn’t Harrison. You automatically hated that and desperately wanted Harrison.

The second thing you noticed was that you were completely nude, with smooth bare skin pressed against your own. That was definitely new, too, even if it had been Harrison. If it were any other time, you would have been filled with want. However, these were not the best circumstances.

You opened your eyes, and glanced over blearily to see a head of messy chestnut curls buried in the pillow next to you. Tom.

The events that led up to being in bed with Tom came back to your mind, and you felt bad you were about to leave him alone after you’d just been together for the first time.

When you carefully moved to get out of bed to find Harrison, Tom reached out for you. 

“Where you going, sweetheart?” he asked, voice thick with sleep.

“Just getting up. You can go back to sleep,” you told him, trying not to convey how panicked you felt and hopefully not failing.

“Alright,” he responded, rolling over.

You sighed with relief and quickly padded down the hallway toward Harrison’s room. He was lying on his bed, glasses on and book in his hands. He put it down when he saw you.

Without saying a word, you climbed up in the bed with him and buried your face in his chest, obviously sniffing him. His scent immediately calmed you a little, but it wasn’t enough.

“You’re shaking, love,” Harrison commented.

“I had the dream again. Tom was there, but I needed you,” you said, unshed tears finally dripping down your face, and the sobs you’d been holding back falling out.

“Whatever you need, pretty girl,” he promised you, stroking his fingers through your hair and pressing a kiss to your forehead, as you cried harder than you had in a while.

“Is she…” you heard Tom trail off from the doorway.

“She had a nightmare. Come on,” Harrison said.

The bed dipped on your other side, and Tom wrapped himself around you, too, now clothed.

“You don’t have to be afraid to cry in front of me,” Tom told you. “I’m here, too.”

You nodded, not able to talk again yet.

“Shhhh, it’s alright,” Tom reassured you, taking your hand in his and holding it gently.

“We’re not going anywhere,” Harrison added.

Tom moved in front of your face and slowly kissed away your tears.

You caught his mouth with yours and kissed his salty lips, tongue swiping across them until the saltiness was gone.

He made a surprised noise.

“What are you doing?” Harrison asked.

You pulled back and answered honestly, “I don’t know.”

“Do you want one of us?” Tom asked.

“I just want to forget for a little while,” you replied.

“I think Haz would be best for that,” Tom told you and moved to get up.

“Wait,” you told him.

He turned around, and you kissed him briefly, but deeply. 

“I’ll miss you,” you said.

He smiled. “I’ll only be two rooms away, darling.”

You watched him walk through the door and heard him heading back toward his room before you turned back to Harrison.

He kissed you. “Tell me what you want.”

You sniffled. “A shower first. I mean Tom used a washcloth on me, but I’m still kind of...messy, from earlier,” you finished.

“If you wanted one together, the showers here are on the small side. The biggest one is attached to Tom’s room,” he said.

“Do you think he’d mind?” you asked.

“I doubt it.” He helped you to your feet, grabbed some clean clothes, and then went into his bathroom to grab his shower supplies. You followed him down the hallway, stopping at your room to get yours.

“What’s up?” Tom asked, glancing up from a book.

“Can we borrow your shower?” Harrison asked.

“Go ahead,” Tom responded.

You noticed him watching you as you headed into his bathroom.

“Have fun,” Tom added, making you blush slightly that he knew exactly what was going to happen a mere door away.

The shower stall was small, but would easily fit both you and Harrison with enough leftover space along the back wall for the bottles of assorted hair care items and body wash. You left your clothes on the vanity above the sink.

Harrison turned the water on to let it heat up while he got undressed.

You looked over his completely naked body for the second time, no less attractive to you after seeing Tom’s more muscular one. If nothing else, your boys were very easy on the eyes. Your gaze moved down to focus on his erection.

“Don’t feel obligated. It’ll go down if you aren’t interested,” he told you.

You weren’t sure if the feeling in your stomach was the start of arousal or anxiety after your nightmare. “I don’t know right now.”

“And that’s perfectly fine,” he reassured you.

You stepped forward to wrap your arms around him, burying your face against his skin while he stroked your back.

“Ready to get in the shower?” he eventually asked.

You nodded and got into the small cubicle with him.

He picked up your shampoo. “Let me?”

“Okay,” you agreed and turned around so he had full access to your hair.

His fingers massaged the shampoo into your scalp and through your hair soothingly.

When he was done, you turned around to rinse, and he did the same with your conditioner.

Your body wash was next, and he slowly cleaned your entire body. What was definitely not anxiety and completely arousal was pulsing through you, and you whined when he skipped touching you between your legs because that was where you wanted him the most.

“I want,” you started, swallowing, before you took his hand and moved it against your mons to show him instead.

“Alright, I can give you that, pretty girl,” he told you.

His fingers slid through your folds to find your clit. His thumb settled over it, rubbing in slow circles, while he pushed two fingers into you and started pumping them in and out. He curled them, finding your g-spot on every thrust.

You inhaled sharply, pleasure coursing through you, before asking, “can you kiss me, too?”

“Of course,” he responded.

His lips met yours, and you moaned loudly against his mouth.

He took the opportunity to move past your parted lips to brush his tongue against yours, thoroughly exploring your mouth.

You broke the kiss to breathlessly beg, “please, Harrison, please.”

“I’ve got you, love,” he told you, quickening the pace with his thumb and fingers.

You tipped your head back against the shower wall, crying out his name as you reached your orgasm, entire weight supported by the wall and Harrison.

He leaned forward and started kissing and sucking on your neck while you were climaxing.

“Okay, that’s enough,” you told him when you got too sensitive to continue.

His hand pulled away while his lips trailed up your jaw to meet yours again, kissing you until you were lightheaded.

You broke the kiss, panting for long moments. “There’s something I want to do.”

“What is that, love?” he asked.

You pushed him back enough that you could drop to your knees and mouthed wetly along the v of his iliac furrow.

“Oh, you don’t have to-” he started.

“No, I want to,” you interrupted confidently.

He turned the water off, explaining, “I’d rather not freeze while I clean up after we’re done.”

You nodded and kissed your way up his cock from base to tip, teasing him with kitten licks.

When you took the head in your mouth and started taking him deeper in your mouth, he groaned and ran his fingers through your wet hair. “Be careful,” he warned you.

Your gag reflex went off when you took him too far into your mouth, and you coughed. “Sorry.”

He stroked your cheek gently. “You don’t have to take me deep for it to feel good.”

“Okay.” You wrapped your hand around the base and focused licking and sucking on the head, not taking him nearly as far as you had. It was easy to find a rhythm with your hand and mouth, getting lost in pleasuring him.

“God, I’m going to...” he trailed off, groaning and pulling out of your mouth. He spilled on his hand and you in several warm spurts.

You watched his face, gorgeous even while he was in the middle of an orgasm.

When his high and the aftershocks had passed, he glanced down at you. “I should’ve probably asked first before I came all over you.”

“You could have done it in my mouth,” you told him. “I’m curious what that’s like.”

He collected some of his cum on his thumb and pressed it against your lips.

You opened your mouth and swirled your tongue around and sucked on his thumb, crinkling your nose at the salty and bitter taste.

“It’s not the best,” he said.

“It’s really not,” you agreed. “I still would’ve done it for you, though.”

“You’re so sweet, pretty girl.” He smiled down at you, gaze full of affection.

With his help, you returned to your feet and stood in front of him again.

He turned the shower back on, water still warm, and gently cleaned your face.

You trembled when he finished washing you between your thighs, still overly sensitive.

“Let me just,” he said and switched your positions.

You watched him shower quickly, from head to toe, taking in the comforting scent of his body wash and shampoo. It was something you didn’t think you could ever get enough of.

“Didn’t run out of hot water!” he exclaimed triumphantly as he turned the shower off.

You laughed as you grabbed the towels from the rack next to the shower, handing one to him, and started drying yourself. 

In the mirror, you could see a couple of hickeys had blossomed on your neck where Harrison had been kissing you earlier. If you were being honest, it was a turn on being claimed by one of your boys. You wondered how Tom would react to seeing them.

When you were done examining your neck, you took care of your wet hair and put on your tank top and shorts.

“Ready?” Harrison asked.

“Yeah.” You opened the door to see Tom still on his bed.

“Feeling better, darling?” Tom asked, glancing up.

“Much,” you replied with a smile.

Tom’s eyes narrowed, and you realized he was staring at your neck. He stood up and approached you, running his thumb over the darkened skin. “Marking up our girl, Harrison?”

Harrison shrugged. “It was a heat of the moment thing.”

“I can and will do better,” Tom promised, his gaze dark with lust.

That was definitely the kind of reaction you’d hoped for. You shivered with anticipation.


	10. Chapter 10

“What do you guys miss the most, before the infection?” you asked, lounging against the pillows with Tom while Harrison sat on the foot of the bed, his hand absentmindedly rubbing your bare calf.

“That’s hard. Probably golf,” Tom answered. “It’s not safe enough anymore, and now I have someone to come home to, as much of a home as this can be.”

You couldn’t help but smile at that.

“For me, it’s going out and doing things. The apocalypse is so goddamn boring sometimes. Spending time with you couldn’t be better, of course, but I’d like just one night to take you out on the town, have the chance to show off the pretty girl on my arm for everyone to see.” Harrison sighed. “What about you?”

“There’s a lot of things, but I think I miss fresh air and sunlight the most,” you replied.

“You can technically have those, you know,” Harrison pointed out. “It wasn’t a nuclear apocalypse.”

“It’s not safe, though,” Tom told him. “There’s the infected, and survivors like those motherfuckers I rescued her from.”

“I hate to play worst-case scenario, but something could happen to us. We don’t have enough here for her to survive indefinitely. Would you want her to stay here and slowly starve to death? Maybe we should take her out on a supply run,” Harrison argued.

“Fine, but we’re both going. She stays in the truck with you until I scout the area,” Tom conceded. “I wanted to check out a Tesco we haven’t been to yet anyway. Probably not much left, but we might get lucky. There’s still plenty of daylight left. Might as well get this over with.”

After they armed themselves and grabbed their knapsacks, you followed Tom and Harrison to the bunker’s entrance, climbing out eagerly after they did.

It was early afternoon. The sun was bright in the sky, a bit blinding after you’d gotten used to the dimmer artificial lights in the bunker. You couldn’t get enough of the fresh air that filled your lungs. If it had been safe, you would have wanted to walk in the grass barefoot.

The black 4-door truck was parked in a small wooded area several hundred yards away.

“Don’t want to draw attention to the bunker,” Tom explained when he saw the confused expression on your face.

“Makes sense,” you said. “I’d rather not have any unwelcome guests with us in there.”

“You and me both,” Harrison agreed.

As you approached the truck, Tom unlocked it. “Sit with Harrison in the backseat.”

“Okay.” You sat behind the driver’s seat next to Harrison, taking a deep breath as Tom started driving.

When Tom reached the paved road from the wooded area and began driving toward civilization, you got nervous and started fidgeting.

Harrison grabbed your hand and held it in his. “It’ll be alright. We’re right here, and we’ve done this plenty of times.”

“You don’t need to worry, darling. I wouldn’t have agreed to take you out if I didn’t think we could keep you safe,” Tom reassured you.

You interlaced your fingers with Harrison’s and squeezed his hand.

The ride to the Tesco was fortunately uneventful. You saw a few infected wandering the streets as you drove by, but they didn’t try to approach the truck as it drove past.

When you finally arrived, Tom parked between a few other vehicles, fairly close to the entrance, and tossed the keys to Harrison in the backseat. “I’ll come back after I check it out, and then we can go in together.”

“Be careful,” you told him.

Tom looked back at you, gaze full of affection. “Always. Couldn’t leave my girl here with just this div to take care of her. Wouldn’t last a week.”

“Hey!” Harrison complained, laughing.

“Seriously, though, keep her safe, Harrison,” Tom said.

“Will do,” Harrison agreed.

“I’ll be back soon.” Tom opened the door and exited the truck, locking it on his way out.

“Tom is being more careful than we would normally be. Supply runs are usually pretty uneventful, and the infected don’t move very fast, so they’re not a huge issue unless there’s a hoard of them. We’ve only seen one hoard so far. That was back when we were in a large group, before the bunker. And most of the survivors we encounter aren’t arseholes out to kill us, just other people trying to get by the best they can. We’re all going to be just fine,” Harrison said, rubbing his thumb over your hand comfortingly. “Promise I won’t let anything happen to my girl or my best mate.”

“That really does make me feel better,” you told him, honestly, smiling over at him. “Thank you. You always know what to say.”

He leaned over to brush his lips against yours in a soft kiss, which wasn’t enough.

You pulled your hand away from his, and then unbuckled your seatbelt and crawled across the backseat. You moved closer to him, kissing him more deeply. After he didn’t tell you to stop, you climbed into his lap.

He groaned into the kiss, one hand stroking your cheek while the fingers of his other hand ran through your hair gently.

You had started slowly grinding against him when a knock on the window startled both of you. You glanced over to see Tom standing outside the truck.

You reluctantly climbed off of Harrison’s lap, and opened the door, joining Tom outside, waiting for Harrison to come around to the driver’s side of the truck.

“Darling,” Tom greeted you, pressing a kiss to your still swollen lips. “Can’t even leave you two horndogs alone for fifteen minutes.”

“Like you wouldn’t be doing the same,” Harrison said, chuckling. “You’d probably make me wait until you got your rocks off to get out of the truck.”

Tom didn’t deny it. “Well, blue balls fucking suck.”

Harrison rolled his eyes. “Yet I’m standing here perfectly fine.”

“Anyway, didn’t see anyone or anything, and there’s still quite a bit left here. We can definitely load up the truck,” Tom told you, obviously pleased. “Let’s grab a few trolleys and fill them up.”

You followed him toward the store entrance, grabbing a shopping cart after you walked in the doors.

“There were still plenty of cases in the stockroom,” Tom said.

There were skylights on the ceiling, shining sunlight inside, but the store was still dimmer than a grocery store normally would have been.

“Here, you’ll need this,” Harrison said, pulling a headlamp out of his knapsack. “The stockrooms are always darker.”

You put it on, tightening the straps until it fit comfortably.

Tom led you through the store, walking quickly. It was only somewhat looted, still plenty left to take that could be potentially useful.

You didn’t take anything yet, though, waiting for Tom’s instructions on what you’d need the most, since the truck had limited space.

When you reached the stockroom, Tom turned to you. “There’s a bunch of canned food still in cases over here. You can grab some of that while Harrison and I take as much of this water as we can.”

Your jacket sleeves were a bit long, so you rolled them up to keep them out of the way while you loaded the cases of cans of precooked pasta into the cart.

A can fell out of one of the cases, rolling under the bins, and you leaned down to pick it up. Pain shot through your arm, and you gasped. When you shined your headlamp down, you spotted one of the infected, stuck underneath the shelving.

The bite mark broke the skin on your arm, seeping blood. Your mouth dropped open.

“You alright, sweetheart?” Tom called from the pallet of water.

“I’m fine, just dropped a can,” you lied, not sure why that was your first instinct, why you didn’t tell him what really happened.

“Alright. Be careful,” Tom said. “Wouldn’t want to have you hurt yourself.”

You quickly pulled your jacket back over the wound, clenching your teeth to avoid hissing at the pain and alerting your boys that there was something genuinely wrong.

This was it, then. You had what, 12 hours before the infection started showing itself? You’d tell them before then, of course you would. You couldn’t live with yourself in whatever afterlife there was knowing that you could hurt them after you turned, doom them to the same fate that you were about to experience.

It took all you had not to launch yourself into Harrison’s arms, seeking the comfort he was so good at giving you.

Instead, you played it cool, filling the rest of the cart with cases and gritting your teeth against the pain of the bite.

You were quiet, doing everything on automatic as the three of you pushed the full shopping carts out to the truck and quickly loaded it up.

“Good supply run,” Tom said as he started the truck after Harrison and you had gotten in the backseat. “See, it wasn’t that bad, was it, darling?”

“No, not really.” If only he knew. You could tell him now, tell him at any time, but it would be better back at the bunker where you could breakdown and say your goodbyes safely.

“Hopefully the next one goes this well,” Harrison added.

“Hopefully,” you agreed, sick to your stomach at the knowledge that this was both your first, and last.

You couldn’t stop glancing over at Harrison as discreetly as you could, the striking blue of his eyes, the wavy dirty blonde hair that you loved to bury your fingers in, his soft lips that were perfect for kissing you anywhere and everywhere.

He noticed and smiled over at you. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

“No. You’re just gorgeous. Sometimes it hits me, y’know?” you answered.

“Not nearly as gorgeous as you are, pretty girl,” he told you. “I’m looking forward to finishing what we started before Tom so rudely interrupted us back in the parking lot.”

“Me too,” you said, trying to keep your voice steady.

The ride back to the bunker was too long, and unloading the truck took even longer. The minutes kept ticking by, so quickly, and you didn’t want to waste them.

You had less than 11 hours left when you were finally settled back in at the bunker.

Harrison tugged you close and kissed you wetly. “Can’t wait to make you feel so good. Want to head back to my room now?”

You nodded, wincing when he grabbed your lower arm.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

You swallowed heavily. “No.”

He frowned. “What happened?”

“Tom should be here for this, too,” you said.

“Hey, Tom!” Harrison called, worried.

Tom walked into the room. “What’s up?”

“I, uh…” You sighed and tugged off your jacket, draping it over the kitchen chair, and holding out your wounded arm for them to see.

“Is that a bite?” Tom asked, grabbing your arm and examining it.

You took a deep breath. “There was an infected under the bins in the stockroom. Got me while I was picking up a can. Nothing anyone could have prevented, so don’t blame yourself like I know you’re about to. I have around 11 hours left now before we’re going to have to say our inevitable goodbyes. And I know you care about me, but you better off me before I infect you, too. Promise me that.”

“We can’t get infected. We’re immune,” Harrison told you.

“Wait, what?” you asked.

“We’ve been bitten before. In our group of about twenty, we were the only ones who didn’t end up infected by a hoard that got to us,” Tom explained. “A probably roughly 10% chance isn’t exactly spectacular, but there’s still some hope left. Better than none at all, yeah?”

“Yeah,” you agreed. “Just don’t let me hurt you, okay? Please?”

“We won’t, but try to be positive,” Harrison said. “What would you like to do for the next 11 hours, love?”

“I want you,” you responded. “Both of you. I don’t want to have to pick right now.”

Tom and Harrison exchanged glances and nodded.

“We can do that, darling. Go to my room and wait there,” Tom instructed.

“I can do that.” You went to Tom’s room and sat on the bed, hearing clanging coming from the hallway.”

Tom and Harrison showed up in the doorway, carrying the bed from your room.

You stepped out of the way, and they moved around the furniture until they’d made room to shove the beds together, mattresses touching.

“It’s not perfect, but it’ll work,” Harrison said.

Tom climbed on the set of beds and beckoned you to join him. “Fortunately for you, I’ve had threesomes and group sex before, so we’re not going into this blind.”

“I haven’t,” Harrison added. “It wasn’t really on my to-do list, but anything for you, pretty girl.”

“That’s so sweet of you,” you said. “I don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve more than I could ever give you,” Harrison said, sincerely.

You felt your cheeks flush. “That means a lot to me.”

“I feel the same way,” Tom told you. “Tell us what you want, darling.”

“I just want to forget for a little while that this is probably goodbye. I know I wouldn’t know any different, but I don’t want to lose you. Really, I don’t want to make you lose me. You’ve both been more than I could have ever asked for, and I don’t want to hurt either one of you,” you admitted, tearing up.

“No, this isn’t your fault, sweetheart,” Tom said, moving to hold you.

“We wouldn’t blame you at all for this,” Harrison agreed, grabbing you from the other side.

“Shit happens sometimes. Let’s not obsess over what might or might not happen tomorrow.” Tom paused. “We have right now, and if I recall correctly, a certain girl admitted to me that she dreamed she was the delicious filling in a sandwich and woke me up rubbing her soaked pussy against my thigh.”

“She did, did she?” Harrison asked. “Why am I just hearing about this now?”

“Because I didn’t think you’d want that,” you responded. “It sounded more like something up Tom’s alley.”

“You’re not wrong about it being more up Tom’s alley,” Harrison agreed, “but just because I wouldn’t suggest it doesn’t mean that I’m necessarily turned off by it. It’s quite obvious that I’m vanilla compared to Tom, but I’m not opposed to trying new things that you think will make you feel good, love. You just have to ask.”

You leaned back to lightly kiss Harrison. “You’re the sweetest. You both are, really.”

Tom pulled you forward for a long kiss, his tongue immediately swiping into your mouth and making you moan against him.

You couldn’t help but chase his lips as he pulled back. 

“How about we get undressed now, all three of us?” Tom suggested. “The sooner we’re naked, the sooner we can fill you up just the way you dreamed about.”

You pulled away from them to stand up at the edge of the bed where you had space to take your clothes off. You ignored the way Tom chuckled when you almost fell over in your eagerness to undress so you could make your dreams a reality while you still definitely had the chance.


End file.
